


Better Off Than Before

by klutzy_girl



Category: Rookie Blue
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 13:12:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/940384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gail is happy with the path her life took after her relationship with Nick ended.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Off Than Before

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Rookie Blue and never will. No copyright infringement intended.

Gail has moved past her bitterness and is actually content now, especially since she and Holly are together. She was furious with Andy and Nick for a long time before realizing that she had no right to be upset – She had cheated on Nick after all. After forgiving both of them, Gail realized that she was better off this way. She’s not holding grudges anymore. 

She was interrupted in her thoughts by her girlfriend. “What are you thinking about over there? I told you not to zone out while I was trying to figure this out.” Holly glared at her, but she wasn’t too mad at Gail.

Gail just laughed. “Sorry. Was just wondering what you had planned for our date tomorrow night.” She hoped it wasn’t something baseball-related (she still wasn’t over what had happened the first time), but she had a feeling it was.

Holly rolled her eyes. “I told you it’s a surprise and you’re not getting it out of me, so stop trying.”

Gail slid up to her and kissed Holly in an effort to distract her. “I can think of plenty of ways to distract you enough to tell me.”

“I don’t think so. For one, we’re working. And second of all, you know we made a pact to not have sex at work, especially here.” She laughed at the look on Gail’s face.

Gail couldn’t help but pout. "Come on. Please?"

Holly laughed. "No. Sorry, Gail." She went back to work, hoping that she could finally solve the case that they had been working on for a week or so. She tried her best to ignore her girlfriend, which wasn't exactly an easy task. Gail was pretty distracting when she wanted to be  
.  
Gail sighed and just watched her girlfriend work. She wanted this case solved, too, so she let her go (and checked out Holly's ass) do what she needed to do.

Fortunately for them, Holly figured out what she needed to less than half an hour later. "Thank you so much. I'll see you at my place once I'm done." 

Holly just smiled. “You’re welcome. I expect a reward, tonight.”

“You’ll get it, so don’t worry.” Gail kissed her as a thanks and then bolted away to go make an arrest. She was relieved to finally know the truth.

When they got back to Gail's place later that evening, the two women were so exhausted they just sat down on the couch and did nothing. They didn't even feel like turning on the TV. Holly yawned. "You want to order a pizza?"

Gail nodded. "Sure. Just as soon as I feel like I can move, anyway."

She yawned and then leaned back on the couch. Gail followed her and sighed. "It's been a long day,” Holly murmured.

"A long week," Gail corrected. 

"This is true."

"I hope we can relax. That's all I want." Gail just needed to sit down and do nothing for a few hours since they had been trying to solve this case for a while. Making this arrest had been gratifying.

Holly was definitely in agreement with that. "You can relax. I still have to do my job because no one stops dying." She didn't mind, though - She loved her job. So did Gail, but she liked complaining about anything she could.

Gail apologized for that even though she didn't have to. She was happy, happier than she had been for a long time. It was a really nice feeling. And that's when the thought struck her. "Do you have to go home tonight?"

She was confused. They had already made plans for her to stay the night (and the next, and possibly the one after that). "What?"

She smiled at Holly. Gail was ready for this. "I think we should take the next step. You want to move in with me?"

Holly was stunned into silence, but not for long. "Wow. Yeah, I think I am ready to move in with you. You sure about this?"

"I am one hundred percent sure. You?" Gail was confident (although a little bit scared, something she'd never admit) about this decision.

Holly was definitely ready. "I'm as sure as you are. Let's do this."

Gail laughed and kissed her. And although she'd deny it later, she snuggled in with her girlfriend after Holly accepted the offer to move in.  


They finally got enough energy to order the pizza (after some celebration sex because neither was going to turn that down, no matter how exhausted they were) an hour and a half later. They managed to devour it quickly after it arrived and then watched a movie (before some more sex, of course) to just have some fun. All in all, it was a pretty good night for Gail and Holly.

Life had turned out pretty good for Gail (at least, for now, but she wasn’t going to worry about the future). She was with a woman she loved, who felt the same way about her. She was grateful her relationship with Nick had turned out the way it had (although she regretted cheating on him) since it had turned out fine in the end. She and Nick wouldn't have worked out well in the long term anyway. He and Andy had been together for a while, but their relationship had fizzled out pretty quickly after the initial attraction wore off (and now she and Swarek were back together). Gail had forgiven them after realizing how selfish she was about Andy and Nick's relationship in the first place. She still wasn't proud of her actions in the aftermath of the two discovering their feelings for each other, but both of them had ended up forgiving her, which she was grateful for. All four of them have moved on and made peace with the past, which is more than most people can say when relationships end badly.

Things were better off now than they had been before, however. It had worked out for the best in the long run.


End file.
